mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Template talk:Color
Limeblood I think that the current color might be useful to keep there, but we definitely need to add the new color to this template. Aepokk Venset 19:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Frankly, we have conflicting messages about what the actual colour is. We have the scene of the Grand Higblood's painted walls, we have the bright green with Calmasis, and now we have this. I'm not sure the new colour is the actual one; the image in general looks gloomy, so it might not be the right shade. Put simply, we don't know for sure what the colour is yet, and also, we don't actually need it at the moment, so... we can wait Kurloz's text color Kurloz actually uses #6C00DA when he isn't using the bone text 21:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I was just about to make this point. Somebody please change it. In fact, even the bone text is a different color from the other two, I'm pretty sure it's their exact blood color. 04:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Typical that it could match their blood colour, you know what? I am going to go ahead and add the high-blood's blood colours to the chart (because there is only two different low blood colours and it doesn't work correctly with the Karkat/Kankri/limeblood thing already there). The Light6 (talk) 04:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Spidertroll blood It's stated in the comic that Vriska/Aranea's is cobalt, not cerulean. Perhaps this should be changed in the template? 06:58, October 4, 2012 (UTC)Spring Rose :I was just going off the names on the Hemospectrum name, which has had heaps of debate over the "official" colour names on its talk page, but I did a quick check for "colbalt" here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?search=6_2 and found nothing, I did find a mention of Vriska referring to herself as "cerulean" though. Maybe you are confusing the track names from "coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A" as being from the comic? But like I said this discussion is better had over at the Hemospectrum talk page because I took the names from there and would prefer them to be consistent between there and here. - The Light6 (talk) 12:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Jaspersprite As I just mentioned in my edit to the sprite page, Jaspersprite's outline color doesn't match his text and is in fact #e267ff, so maybe we should add it to the table? Also, I think Roxy's sprite may be #f141ef with #e267ff text. 19:30, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Mothersprite, Dragonsprite, Mindfang, Prospit, Derse, etc. Somebody should add Mothersprite, Dragonsprite, and Mindfang under Kanaya's, Terezi's and Vriska's boxes. And maybe the hex code for Andrew Hussie's green shirt. Also, the symbols for the God Tiers, and Prospit and Derse colors. Something like WV's, PM's, and AR's robes would be nice, too. 22:34, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Bumping this topic since it's being ignored and the page is still protected. 00:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Dad's Text Color So Dad Crocker, at least, now has an official text color: #4b4b4b. Should we put it on the template? If so, where? Like, would in between John and Jane's text work, like how Jaspersprite's text color is between Rose and Roxy? 18:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) In today's update, Dad uses s#808080, or 128,128,128/s when typing. 20:02, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Scratch that, it's #4b4b4b or 75,75,75, like the kind man above me said. 20:04, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like to point out that Fedorafreak also has a text color of #4b4b4b, on this page: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scratch.php?s=6&p=005854 . That makes two ''characters that use the text color. 03:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Erisolsprite Okay, when we first see Erisolsprite, on http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007416, the color code for the text is '''4ac925'. Next time, after Jake has gone trickster, its 50f520 in http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007427, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007428, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007446 and http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007459. Did Hussie change his mind? By the previous standards, where the sprite color is the counterpart's chat color, it should be the first. None of the other sprites changed after their kid went trickster. But there's been four instances to one now. Should the color be changed? Aretemc (talk) 05:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :He didn't change his mind, rather he modified the colour due to the trickster background, if Erisol is still alive when the normal background comes back and says something, he will go back to his normal colour. Likewise if Jade was to suddenly come in, she would use the different colour too. It isn't the first time Hussie has done this, some characters used different colours when the Doc Scratch background happened. - The Light6 (talk) 05:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Heart Dirk's isn't the same as the background color shown at of this bifurcated act. 04:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :So I think we'll still have to look out for which color is the right one, likely by using the god tier sprite if it's ever shown. 05:27, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Reference Here's something for convenient reference. 03:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :This page already shows all the colours/codes and characters already? What use does the picture have as a reference? - The Light6 (talk) 07:50, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait, I really never commented on this? I've ranted about this particular table on my tumblr page before, at least twice. Aside from Vriska and Equius listing the same hexcode despite clearly being different colors, I checked every page with Karkat's blood and it is always , Aradia never spilled any blood and all the pages I checked her eyelashes and lips said , and aside from that there's literally no way we know the true blood colors of the dancestors and ancestors, because we've only seen their clothes, and their text too for the former alone, but we've already determined that it [[Forum:Blood/text colour differentiations|'does not necessarily match blood color']]. 07:08, November 29, 2013 (UTC) MEOW/BARK codes Should we add in the MEOW and BARK code colors, now that we've added in ? Ylimegirl (talk) 05:53, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Do that. 14:33, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, also I think might be most reliable for the MEOW code. 16:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Jaspersprite I noticed something interesting involving Jaspersprite. On , Jaspersprite's color is the same as it is shown in this template. However, in with Roxy & the gang, his color is the same as Roxy's (I checked the RGB values too). Should the template be edited to reflect this (perhaps add "jaspersprite2" after Roxy's name)? Or should we just keep it as-is? Aykrivwassup (talk) 02:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: I made another observation. It goes back to the initial Jaspersprite color when . Aykrivwassup (talk) 16:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Edit 2: I just noticed that this has been noted in the trivia on Jasprosesprite^2's page. I added detail to it. Aykrivwassup (talk) 17:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Adding specifics to the trivia page is much appreciated, thank you! We probably don't need to add it to the chart for a brief appearance - a lot of the trolls' text colors were different in many of the walkarounds, but we don't list them all on this chart for simplicity and lack of necessity. 20:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ok, fair enough! Thanks for the response! Aykrivwassup (talk) 15:55, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Adding names I didn't see the sprite^2s, so I decided to add them. But no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't figure out why their names wouldn't show up. Could someone try to add Jasprosesprite^2 and Davepetasprite^2 onto the template? :I'm not sure how to do that either but you don't need to because they use the colors of their components (not to mention they both use multiple colors so it would be needlessly complicated). Davepeta uses for their name and for their text; likewise, Jasprose uses for her name (except for once when she used but that doesn't really matter :P) and for text. Aykrivwassup (talk) 18:21, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Adding Joey and Jude I tired to add joey and jude's text colors like the other kids but i can't get the wiki to actually code for them/have hex value show up in background Tiribomba (talk) 17:01, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Stack I don't think I've ever seen those stack colors used on the wiki. Plus, it's kind of weird to have colors for one sylladex, and not any of the others... if we don't want to remove them from the template, we should at least remove them from the cheatsheet, unless someone has a really convincing argument to keep them. Oliveblood What's going on with oliveblood? Was it retroactively changed? Is it the only one different than the trolls symbol color in comic? Tiribomba (talk) 18:28, June 11, 2018 (UTC) : The page history isn't showing for me so it's hard to see exactly was goin on. : Tiribomba (talk) 18:37, June 11, 2018 (UTC)